Winter Gifts
by StarlingChild4
Summary: Secret Santa gift, for brokenangelwings83 on Tumblr. Throughout the winter season, Kagome has been giving Inuyasha gifts, slowly melting his walls down. With each passing holiday, they grow closer, more intimate, until finally, he returns the favor... Oneshot. [COMPLETE]


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Otherwise I would have given them more moments like this. **_

_**Author's Note: A thousand and one apologies to the recipient, brokenangelwings83, via Tumblr. This is an EXTRAORDINARILY late Secret Santa request, so considering it's Valentine's weekend, I'll count as a gift of both holidays. XD Extremely fluffy fluff ahead, with a few "limes" at the very end, but only of the suggestive kind, nothing graphic. **_

_**Potentially OOC material. Of the positive kind, but still. **_

_**Enjoy! **_

* * *

**Winter Gifts**

"Merry Christmas, Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed, beaming with pride and anticipation, as she presented the carefully wrapped parcel to the boy she loved dearly.

She had recently returned from her last visit home and couldn't believe her luck finding herself with the perfect atmosphere with Inuyasha: a beautiful, winter wonderland all around them, with the entire ground covered in a soft layer of snow, their breath fogging up the air as they stood alone by the Tree of Ages (after he pulled her up from the well, she insisted on going there), and absolutely no sign of interruption from anyone. Even the cold weather couldn't keep her spirits down; she had been waiting for this moment for what felt like an eternity.

She had spent weeks working on this gift, painstakingly, somehow between fighting demons and attempting to catch up on her studies. It hadn't been easy, not only scheduling wise, but because Inuyasha could be annoyingly inquisitive at the worst times. The first time she began working on her project, he'd pestered her nonstop.

_What were those strange "mini swords" she was using? Could she fight with them? No? Well, then, what were they for? Would she let him see? Let him see! Let him see!_

Kagome was so exhausted repeatedly answering his questions and saying a firm "No!" at every persistent "Let me see!" that she finally resorted to using the sit command just to make her point clear. Needless to say, Inuyasha's puppy-like interest in her project evaporated fairly quickly afterwards, at least outwardly. She felt bad using the Beads, because she hadn't used them in so long, except in times of absolute need, but at least he'd faceplanted on her sleeping bag.

And now, all that effort, all the annoyances and inconveniences were finally about to pay off. She resisted the urge to squeal and rock on the balls of her heels, holding out this carefully crafted gift, gazing up at the recipient eagerly.

Her elation instantly popped like a balloon when Inuyasha greeted her enthusiasm with a scowl.

"Wench! What the hell are you holding? I don't need anything except my robe of the firerat and Tetsusaiga." Here, he patted the hilt of his sword, proudly, looking rather smug at his minimalistic lifestyle. Suddenly, a puzzled look crept over his features. "Wait. What's 'Kriss-muss'?"

Kagome exhaled deeply. She should have known not to get her hopes up. Still, a present was a present, and it was the thought that counted. Forcing a smile back on her face, she patiently explained in simple terms the ancient Christian holiday that didn't develop popularity in Japan until modern times, aka, _her_ time.

"Mostly we celebrate it with the ones we love," she said, feeling warmth spread over her cheeks, "and usually show it by giving them a gift. Hence, why," she gestured with the parcel, "I made you this."

Inuyasha's face glowed bright red. He cleared his throat awkwardly, looked away, and scratched his nose in that way he always did when he was flustered. His amber eyes kept flitting back and forth between the sky and her, as if he was trying to figure out what to say. After all, he was never one who was good with words. Kagome smiled tenderly at his nervous state. No matter how tough he acted, he really was a softie underneath it all. She used to find it annoying, but over time, it became as dear of a trait of his as his protectiveness of her safety.

She wouldn't have him any other way.

She took a step forward and thrust the gift against his chest. Startled, Inuyasha caught it in his hands before it fell to the snowy ground. "Please, open it," she said, smiling up at him.

Inuyasha made that soft, complaining growl that she loved, and reluctantly cut the wrapping the paper with a swipe of his claw. Kagome was so busy admiring the way he can so effortlessly do that, she almost missed the look of astonishment on his face.

Followed instantly by offence.

"Kagome, what is this supposed to be?! A blanket or something? Do you take me for a kid?"

"No, silly, it's a scarf. You wrap it around your neck to keep warm."

Inuyasha visibly bristled. Kagome could have sworn she could see his hackles rising. "You think I get cold? You think I am _weak_ like you humans?" His voice was cold and biting, but his eyes were shining with another emotion Kagome couldn't pinpoint. Noting this, she quickly tried to explain.

"No, not at all! Inuyasha," she added more softly, "why on earth would I, of all people, think you were weak?"

He shuffled his feet, the scarf clenched tightly in his hands. When he didn't answer, she went on.

"I think you're the bravest, strongest, coolest, and toughest guy I've ever met." She deliberately added the last two descriptors, partially because she meant it, but mainly because she knew how that would stroke his ego. Sure enough, his shoulders straightened up and a small smirk played on his lips. Encouraged, she continued: "But I wanted to make you something that you can have as sort of a … comfort thing. Like when you sleep. Something to not just add physical warmth, but emotional. You know?"

Her voice faltered. Why did these things have to be so hard to explain? In her era, gift-giving was such a deeply ingrained concept that no one questioned it. People certainly showed and voiced gratitude to the giver, of course, but it went without saying: gifts weren't meant to be anything other than what they are. Most people didn't have ulterior motives when giving; but how can one explain that to a half-demon who's only ever known rejection and scorn until recently?

She stood silently for a little while, biting her lip, staring at the ground, and shuffling her feet, wracking her brains desperately to try to convey somehow to her stubborn "boyfriend" (as her schoolmates referred to him, because that was what he was... sorta) that a scarf didn't have to be practical to be used.

She heard him sigh and mutter, "Oh, don't look that way – hold on -"

Bewildered, she looked up. Inuyasha had wrapped the scarf, rather clumsily, around his neck, until his silver head was almost entirely obscured by red yarn, including his mouth, nose, and eyes. For a moment, they stood silently together.

Then, Inuyasha's voice, muffled by the scarf, came out saying, "Ya know, Kagome, I really hope you won't make me wear this while we're traveling, cuz I can't see a thing."

Kagome burst out laughing. She reached up on tiptoe, giggling nonstop and quickly untangled Inuyasha from the scarf. "Silly goose, you don't have to cover up that much!" She was laughing so hard now, she had to pause and clutch at her side to catch her breath. Inuyasha looked too befuddled and embarrassed to say anything rude, only stared at her, obviously waiting for her to explain. She gasped for air and said, "You wrap it like this, like so." Done, she stepped back and grinned. "Much better!"

"W-well, at least I can see now," Inuyasha muttered, his face painted dark red.

"Yes, yes, you can," Kagome giggled.

"Oi! Cut it out, wench! And... well..." he looked down at himself, holding up the ends of the scarf, noticing for the first time the soft fringe she had added to make the pattern complete, "I guess It's not half bad."

Kagome beamed. That was all the thanks she needed.

.

.

.

A new year had arrived. Kagome could hardly believe that even on this special holiday, she hadn't even been living a double-life in Feudal Japan for a full year just yet. It felt like she'd been doing this almost her whole life. She smiled up at Inuyasha, looking so handsome wearing her late father's old formal kimono, patterned with leaves and cool tones of winter. Kagome herself was wearing a kimono, one patterned with cranes and sakura petals, against a backdrop of light blue.

When they had arrived on her side of the well a few days before the New Year celebrations, Kagome convinced Inuyasha to stay with her so they could attend the local festival together. Her mother immediately agreed, and so Inuyasha felt compelled to obey (though he grumbled that it was totally unfair for two to gang up against one; Kagome didn't bother pointing that he could have easily refused if he really wanted to).

On the day of the holiday, Mrs. Higurashi came downstairs with her late husband's kimono, and this time, Inuyasha did put up a more of a fight, though not aggressively. He practically begged to not make him wear something so important, saying again and again that he wasn't worthy. But once again, both ladies overpowered his protests. And so, wear it, he did. But they didn't have to worry about his ears; it was the night of the full moon.

"At least the festivals haven't changed much," Inuyasha commented now, looking around at the various stalls.

"Really?" Kagome was genuinely surprised. "I never would have guessed!"

"Well, some things are different," he said dryly, eyeing one stall that featured anime merchandise. "And besides, I never could really visit the ones from the other side. No sane village would allow a 'half-breed' like me to wander around in the open like that."

Kagome took hold of his hand and squeezed it gently. He blushed, but didn't let go as they continued walking around. She wished he was more comfortable with sentimentality most of the time, if only for himself.

"Oh! How cute!" she suddenly cried, letting go of Inuyasha's hand (missing the brief sadness that flashed across his face), rushing over to a nearby stand.

It showcased various keychains and trinkets to carry on a bag or phone. The one that caught Kagome's eye was a white dog, resembling its zodiac sign. There was an entire row of zodiac animals, all painted in simple colors, with different swirls and fantastical features. Plus, they were all slightly chubby and "chibified" so that added to the cuteness factor.

Grinning excitedly, Kagome pulled some cash out of her string purse and bought the dog trinket. Caught up in her own delight, she immediately turned to Inuyasha and presented it to him.

"Look! It's a little you!" she said laughing happily.

Inuyasha blinked. "You're saying that fat, little dog is me?" he asked incredulously.

With another look of disgust, he turned around and walked away. But instead of being offended, Kagome only grinned and chased after him.

"Not fat! He's cute and chibi and adorable! Like you!"

"Feh! Don't be ridiculous! I am not cute. Men aren't cute."

"Oh, come on, you know you're kinda cute, especially when you have your ears-"

"Oi, wench, time and place!"

"I'm just saying-!"

They were bickering as they walked away from the stand when Inuyasha stood still and glared at Kagome. He sighed. "Okay, I'll humor you: let's say this stupid dog is supposed to me." He rolled his eyes at such a notion, but Kagome's good mood was not to be deterred; she stared up at him expectantly. He went on: "What the hell am I supposed to do with it?"

Kagome opened her mouth then shut it again. That was a good point. Inuyasha wasn't a student so he couldn't put it on a bag, and he didn't even know how a phone worked. Then, her eyes lowered and caught the hilt of his sword. She beamed.

"You could put it on Tetusaiga's sheath!"

Inuyasha blinked again. He gave a short laugh that even in his human form sounded rather similar to a dog's bark. "Ha! You wish!"

.

.

.

_A few weeks later:_

"Inuyasha! The jewel shard is in the demon's throat!"

"On it!" Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga, aiming to unleash his Wind Scar on their latest opponent. Safely above on Kirara's back, Kagome was in charge of seeking the Jewel and using her arrows as backup. She notched one now, ready just in case. But then her hand faltered. Something was glimmering on the sheath of Tetsusaiga. Something... what was it?

"Wind Scar!" Within seconds, the demon hassle was done and over with and Kagome had purified the Jewel shard, placing it with their collection in the bottle about her neck. As Inuyasha put away his sword, Kagome caught sight of the glimmering object again. It was... wait.

"Inuyasha," she breathed, her heart pounding, "is that-?"

"Ain't nothing there, wench, except my sheath," Inuyasha said sharply. "You know that. Now let's get moving! We need to find a new place to make camp." And with that, he bounded ahead of the group.

Miroku and Sango gave Kagome strange looks, but dismissed the interaction as something insignificant and hurried after their impatient companion. But Kagome walked slowly after, her stomach erupting with ecstatic butterflies, seeing again and again in her mind's eye a chibi white dog trinket dangling off the front of Tetsusaiga's sheath...

.

.

.

"You're saying you've never, ever had chocolate before?" Kagome asked in astonishment. She knew, of course, that it made perfect sense from a historical point of view, but it was amazing how many things in the modern era she took utterly for granted. She was standing by the Tree of Ages once again, presenting Inuyasha with another gift, now feeling even more nervous that she was about to be giving him his very first batch of homemade chocolates.

"Nope," Inuyasha said. He stared at the box in Kagome's hands. "Kagome, aren't you getting tired of giving me all this stuff. You don't have to, ya know..." His ears lowered shamefully.

"I want to," Kagome said simply. "Besides, it's Valentine's Day! Girls in my era give chocolates to the boys they like. Please take them: as a token of my feelings." Her face flushed with such a bold statement, but what better time to be bold than on this day?

Inuyasha's face matched her own as he took the box with trembling hands. "Thanks," he mumbled, so quietly, she almost missed it.

She beamed happily as he unwrapped it, took a chocolate piece, sniffed it tentatively, and took a tiny bite. Kagome waited with baited breath.

Then, a smile, slow, warm, and irresistibly joyful crept over Inuyasha's features.

"Delicious! This is amazing stuff!" He grabbed a few more and stuffed them in his mouth. "Damn! It's almost as good as ramen!"

"That's quite a compliment!" Kagome laughed. Her heart swelled at his enthusiasm; he'd come such a long way from his reluctance and apprehension of accepting gifts just a few months ago! Then, she frowned slightly, realizing he was almost done eating the whole box. "W-wait! Inuyasha, don't eat them all! They won't last long that … way..."

Too late. Inuyasha smacked his lips satisfyingly as the last morsel went down the hatch. He scoffed at Kagome's look of horror.

"I don't need them to last, or whatever. If you give me something to eat, then I'm gonna eat it. Simple as that." He brushed his hands off and handed the empty box back to Kagome. "Besides..." His voice suddenly dropped a couple octaves, his eyes boring into hers, making her knees grow weak. "I already have all the sweetness I need."

With that, he swept an arm around her waist and drew her close to him, covering her mouth with a passionate kiss before she had time to react. Stunned, Kagome's eyes remained open for a moment, but then fluttered closed as she melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms about his neck.

It may not have been their first kiss, but it was most certainly the boldest one. Mostly they started off with gentle, chaste kisses, before building up to more heated, needy kisses. Not that she minded this new change. Not one bit.

.

.

.

"Oh, Inuyasha! How nice to see you again, dear!" Mrs. Higurashi positively glowed happily at her favorite guest, who stood awkwardly in the kitchen's doorway.

"Um, yeah, hi, ma'am," he stuttered. "I was just wondering... what is White Day all about? I overhead Kagome's friends talking about it upstairs..."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled fondly, and explained how it was essentially the same holiday as Valentine's, only this time it was the boy's turn to give chocolates.

"Is that right?" Inuyasha muttered to himself. Clearing his throat, he straightened up and bowed stiffly at Kagome's mother. "Could you teach me? How to make some chocolate-thingies for … for K-Kagome?" Even after weeks of establishing a more intimate relationship with Kagome, Inuyasha still felt flustered whenever he referenced their romantic ties to anyone else.

But bless her mother for not teasing him! She merely smiled even more and agreed. They set to work.

Hours later (and many broken pots and pans later), the kitchen resembled more like a chocolate factory after an earthquake had struck. Mrs. Higurashi was perfectly calm however ("It reminds me of the days when I first taught Kagome how to cook," she chuckled fondly), and soon shooed him out the room so she could clean up and he could present his gift to his girlfriend in peace.

During this time, Kagome's schoolmates had left, but none of them knew of what went on in the kitchen, other than the loud noises and mysterious, bubbling sounds. Kagome assumed it was Souta bugging their mother, so thought nothing of it as she went back to her room to study.

So, naturally, she was quite surprised when her door opened and Inuyasha entered, blushing bright red, and holding out a plate. Blinking in surprise, she went over to inspect. And gasped.

It was a beautiful chocolate cake, with different colored icing along the sides that made the swirls and flowers. On one corner was a white orb with white sparkles around it that could only be the Shikon Jewel, and in the center were the words: "I love you, Kagome."

"Y-your mother helped me," Inuyasha stuttered, praying to all the gods in the universe that his hands wouldn't give out and drop the cake. "We made a huge mess – well, I did, actually – but she was a lot of help, and I heard it was White Day or whatever and not that I actually w-wanted to do anything, but I figured you'd want me to, so I—I -"

His rambling was cut off, when Kagome snatched the cake from his hands, carefully laid it down on her desk, and pulled him down for a kiss. For a while, there was nothing but silence, kissing, tongues dancing, and muffled moaning between the two lovers. Finally, when they parted mouths to breathe, Kagome cupped Inuyasha's face.

"You are seriously the sweetest guy ever! I can't believe I ever thought you were just some heartless jerk," she added with a watery laugh; her eyes were filled with tears of happiness, and already some began sliding down her cheeks.

"Keh! That's what you think," Inuyasha said gruffly, but with a layer of tenderness, as he wiped her tears away. "I'm not sweet. I'm still the same asshole half-demon who woke up from a spell and wanted to kill the annoying human girl who smelled just a little too much like my ex."

"No, you're not," Kagome laughed. "You've changed. Just in the past few months alone, you've come such a long way! Not to mention ever since we all became friends. Shippo, Miroku, Sango... you've changed, bit by bit, as they joined our little group."

Inuyasha shook his head. "They helped, sure, but it was really only you, Kagome. Always, always, you," he breathed, leaning his forehead against hers.

They kissed again, this time feeling a mutual, familiar heat that they've never dared to act on before. One look between each other, and they knew it was time. Kagome crossed the room to lock her door. And returned to the arms of her half-demon, as they fell, kissing, onto her bed together...

Sometime later, perhaps an hour, perhaps an eternity, they laid together, naked, flushed, and sleepy, still catching their breath from their latest bout of lovemaking. Outside it was dark and they never bothered to get up to turn on the lights. The blankets were in disarray, tangled about their legs, but mostly down at the end of the bed. Kagome nestled in Inuyashas's arms, feeling utterly in paradise, as well as the luckiest girl to have such a handsome, loving boyfriend that other girls only dreamed of.

But if her gratitude was immense, it was nothing compared to Inuyasha's, whose eyes never left staring at Kagome's naked form, laid alongside him. Beautiful, kind, compassionate, feisty, so damn caring... She had it all and had given herself to him, so many times before now, when she finally gave her body. And he loved her. So fucking much!

"You're the best gift that's been given to me, Kagome," he whispered quietly into the dark room. She answered by snuggling closer, nuzzling her nose against his neck, and whispered so quietly that only a half-demon's ears could pick it up.

"And you are mine."

* * *

_**AN: Reviews are love! Thanks so much for reading some good ol' InuKag fluff! ^_^**_


End file.
